Dyed in Black
by Stabbed Archangel
Summary: After the brutal murder of her last living family member, Violetta Oliveto must become a warrior herself to survive the not so too perfect world that she is now forced to live in alone...


_Chapter 1: Red and Black with a touch of Silver_

I was trembling with fright in the darkest corner of our kitchen, where the light of day failed to penetrate, when the attack happened. I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest, my eyes were opened wide revealing the fear I felt inside, I was gripping the edge of the wood counter so hard that my nails began to leave indentions in the polished wood, I felt sick to my stomach by the mixed smell of blood and dye, and breathing became a voluntary action for my body refused to do its job in regulating it and really just wanted to stop controlling my involuntary actions all together.

However, my eyes weren't focused on my mother's entrails that were hanging out of her body in the pool of blood and were being eaten gluttonously by the hideous monster. I couldn't bare the sight of seeing my mother die such a horrible death. My mother had tried her best not to scream out in agony in consideration of me how nice of her to do so, because if she had screamed out I think I would gone insane that same instance and killed myself by some means…No, my eyes were focused on the black dye that had been pushed off the table and spilled on the floor during the start of the attack. It had become intertwined with the blood on the floor which had created a black liquid that in the faint light revealed a red gloss. I kept asking myself, _Why… Why did this happen to us? Hadn't my mother and I suffered enough? Were we just born on this earth to feel misery?_

The beast let out loud growl. He was tired of pigging out of my mother's viscera. He wanted something fresher and less spoiled, and so he turned his gold, disgusting glaze onto me. To the child only born seven years ago and whose flesh and viscera was obviously fresher than her mother's. I immediately felt the evil gaze upon me, and I looked up only to have our gazes meet each other. With all the strength I had left that had not abandon me and ran in my fear, I screamed a high pitched, ear blowing, deathly scream. Whether it was of anger or the pain of having just lost my mother, or the fear or perhaps a combination of all these things, I do not know… all I know was that I was overwhelmed by the flow emotions at this point in time…Yes, I just stood there in that dark corner of the kitchen screaming my lungs to death thinking that maybe he'd run away in fear of attention, but the one fatal flaw of this plan was that my mother and I had been secluded from the closest town that was about five miles away. No one would hear me… We were doomed the first minute he entered our home. What else could a small girl like me have done?

The monster laughed maniacally. He knew the crack in my half a second plan that's why he came to my mother and I in the first place, so he could eat us without interruption. My throat was throbbing and burning. I know couldn't keep the screaming up for much longer, and so did he. He grabbed me by my small, slender neck and banged me against the wall. Everything began to hurt, and I started to feel dizzy now slowly losing consciousness. He then licked his lips in anticipation of the moment licking away some of what was my mother's blood. He raised his hand about to rip the skin right off me. At this point, I know my fate was sealed. I closed my eyes, half giving up and half due to exhaustion, and prepared to feel the excruciating pain my mother of short had just gone through, but then I heard the door bang open and the howling cry of the monster. In mere seconds, I felt the warm sensation of blood squirting in my face. It wasn't long after that that I no longer felt his grip on my neck and fell to the floor banging my head in the process. That's when I saw their shining armor and unmistaken ably large sword, which their name derived from, in the sunlight that shone through the open door and from that moment on I knew what they were. Soon after, everything went dark. I had blacked out.

When I woke, it was still pretty dark and to voices unknown to me along with a pain all through my body that I had never experienced before, and along with this peculiar pain, I wailed in agony.


End file.
